Chris Perry : A Life, A Love, A Mission
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Chris Perry has a secret and its about to come out. Slash. AU: Chris isn't a Halliwell but he is in love with one in the future. If only his lover wasn't evil, and if only he knew how to save the future and his relationship. Now Complete.
1. Chris Perry: Secrets & Visitors

**Don't own charmed, k. **

**Chris Perry**

_Chris Perry is the second in command of the Resistance against Wyatt Halliwell._

_Chris Perry is the orphan of Asha Perry (½demon ½witch) and Zachariah Wells (whitelighter)._

_Chris Perry is Lord Wyatt's lover._

_Chris Perry is Leo Wyatt's protégée._

_Chris Perry is a telepath. Chris Perry is Powerful._

Chris Perry is a lot of things. He isn't, however, what the sisters think; untrustworthy, intent on harming Wyatt, wrong. He's a little neurotic, very distrusting, he's suspicious, he's dedicated… He's Powerful. Was Powerful. Until Wyatt bound his powers. Now all he can do is Orb, Sense, and Spells. It's nearly impossible to bind a Whitelighters powers, much harder for only a half whitelighter.

Chris is sitting in the Halliwell kitchen when it happens. They were discussing the next demon attack. Piper is fretting over leaving Wyatt with her dad while she hunts, Phoebe is distracted by her own personal Love Quest, and Paige is bitching about her latest Temp job. _None of this matters_; Chris wanted to scream at them. He didn't understand how they could be obsessed with such petty little details like this, how they could think life was about these things they let consume them. Life, as far as Chris was concerned, was about Surviving.

Piper started to get tetchy with him when he interrupted them to remind them; _hello? Demon, death_! When she mentioned the T word, "look Chris, if we're gonna trust you, then you gotta trust us and what is so funny!"

Someone was laughing. They looked behind her to what Chris was looking at, eyes fixated and face pale.

"Hello, Chris." Smirked the muscled blond man.

"Uh, Chris… wanna explain?" Piper asked as she backed away from the stranger.

The stranger laughed. Paige turned to Chris, "who are you".

"So you didn't tell them?"

"Tell them! How can you even tell somebody that… How?"

"Let's find out." The man's face lit up in an evil grin and Chris's face bleached.

Phoebe took a long deep look at the stranger, she saw his curly blond hair, his tan, and his muscular build… no clue in them! But then she looked at him, really looked, and felt with her Power… "Wyatt?"

"Well done Aunt Phoebe. One down, one to go."

Tbc


	2. Chris Perry: A Moment of Innocence

Memories That Haunt

Chris was five. He was nosy, and loud, and generally happy if a little… neurotic. He loved his momma very much and she loved her little baby. And when he'd been a good boy sometimes she'd send the nanny Veronica home and tuck him in herself, and if it had been a very good day then she'd stay with him and read him a story before pressing a kiss to his forehead and Warding his bedroom against evil. One night not so long after his fifth birthday, it was such a time and his momma looked very beautiful with her dark brown hair a mass of corkscrew curls and her intense green eyes not completely hiding the sadness. It was times like these that the perceptive child knew what his momma was thinking of, and Perry-s never ran away from bad things, momma said so, and the only thing to do was to make her talk about it. About him.

"Momma, tell me about daddy." Chris demanded in his best petulant little boy voice, large green eyes holding hope and the innocence age strips away.

"Your daddy was an Angel." Asha's voice was warm, like an old woman reminiscing summers as a child spent at the beach with family and friends. It often made Chris wish he'd never asked, because he knew she was hurting anyway, but he loved this story so much.

"But not when you met." Chris jumped ahead.

Asha winked. "No. When momma met daddy he was just a regular person. So kind and sweet that when something really bad happened he couldn't help but try to stop the baddies from taking the little boy from his momma and aunt but then he got hurt real bad. But oh, all is not lost, for our Angel was granted permission to go to Heaven but given a Choice. He could leave this world and rest in peace until his soul was reborn, or he could stay on earth as an Angel, helping others. And did you know what he did, little Christopher Perry?"

"He 'came an Angel so he could help witches like grandpa and other Angels." Chris said.

"Yes. He was a Whitelighter. An Angel. But he was so sad that he had to leave me that he came back one night and on that one night momma and daddy shared their love and made you." She tickled Chris under his ribs.

Giggling, he finished the story, the part he knew his momma hated saying out loud. "And now he's a full time Angel so he can't see me in case the other Angels get angry and make him go away forever but its okay, momma, 'coz I have you and you're better than any Angel father or story. I love you momma."

Their were tears in Asha's eyes that she would never shed. "Me too, baby."

Chris yawned. "Am I gonna see Wyatt tomorrow?"

"Yep. At Magic School. I am so proud that you are already in the year above for History of Magic and Transference of Matter. Now, go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow for tea time. Veronica will take you to school. Night-night. Vanquish the bedbugs, don't let them bite." She rhymed gently.

"Night." And he started to drift to sleep.

"Demon!" came the cry from the lounge where his mother and the nanny Veronica were. There was the sound of malevolent laughter and fire balls being thrown… a large crash. Silence.

"Momma!" Chris yelled. Only the broken sound of Veronica's weeping answered him.


	3. Chris Perry: Trusting Isn't So Easy

Trust Me

Chris, fourteen, was stood awkwardly in the doorway of Wyatt's room. Wyatt was sixteen but he looked older, could easily pass for eighteen. He had muscled from playing football whereas Chris was a swimmer and his sleek body shape proved it. Both boys had been at a school game, Chris watching his best friend rule the field as they beat the home team, them being the visitors. Wyatt had laughed at his victory, claiming it was always more fun to beat a team on their home turf, showed them up even more. Consequently both boys mad mud on them, Chris from when Wyatt had stormed up to him afterwards and hugged him. Wyatt quickly stripped showing of tanned muscles as Chris tore his eyes away only to have a shirt thrown at him.

"Take that stuff off Chris, its dirty." Wyatt pointed out. Chris hesitated, not really wanting too. He felt weird and lately he'd been noticing too many things about how his friend looked, half naked.

"Yeah, 'coz you made me!" Chris argued, not removing his clothes.

"C'mon, or I'll do it for you!" Wyatt 'joked', telekinetically shutting the door and walking up to Chris who just rolled his eyes. "I'm fine as I am, Wy." He assured his friend.

"But I bet you'd be better without them." Wyatt said, sexily. Wait… sexily! Oh crap shit bugger it… oops. Not the last one. No, keep mind away from last word.

"What!" Chris said, thinking only an extreme reaction could get Wyatt to quit kidding around.

As it turned out, Wy wasn't joking. He ran his hands up and down Chris's paralysed form before pulling the tee over Chris's head and pausing right before going in for the kill. Their lips met hungrily, Wyatt dominating the whole thing and Chris almost passive but enjoying the experience. Until he head Piper downstairs and struggled to break free. Wyatt wasn't one to let go of something if he wanted it. "Stop fighting me, Chris. I've warded the room against listeners and locked the door, I wrote a note while you were in the bathroom. She thinks I'm going to a party and Judith… or is it Kendra… thinks you are staying the night at Mike who will lie."

Chris was panicked and panting and lying half aroused underneath another guy. "It's Stephanie. My foster carer at the moment is Stephanie. The one before was Kennedy but I've never had a Judith… you might be thinking of Julian but he looked after me when I was eight-"

Wyatt shut the younger boy up by meshing their lips together. "Wy, I'm not sure about this. Stop it." Chris tried, wanting to deny these feelings.

Wyatt didn't look pleased. One hand captured both Chris's wrists in his while the other trailed a path down Chris's agile body to unzip his trousers and slip and hand inside. Chris gasped loudly, shocked and confused and hurt that Wyatt had ignored him but turned on, and worried and scared. Wyatt wasn't his friend right now. He was controlling and aggressive and sexual and Chris sensed Wyatt was angry. At him or at this or at something else Chris didn't know and didn't want to. He was scared enough to want Wyatt to stop. But another mixture of fear and lust meant he couldn't say it again to Wyatt. He begged with his eyes but soon Wyatt turned him over so then he could do noting but freak out silently as the boy he once loved like a friend made him come like a man.


	4. Chris Perry: Back To The Point

(Back to the Point)

Umm… hello this is an A/N. Yeah, cheers to everybody who has reviewed; you've been helpful, all of you, in boosting my sincerely lacking self-confidence and/or correcting mistakes. Ta. And thanks to all you who favourited and/or pressed the button which means you'll know when I update. You've all been great. This is for you; I hope it helps explain what I've been doing (building up the Wyatt/Chris story) without boring you.

Recap:

"_Hello, Chris." Smirked the muscled blond man._

"_Uh, Chris… wanna explain?" Piper asked as she backed away from the stranger._

_The stranger laughed. Paige turned to Chris, "who are you"._

"_So you didn't tell them?"_

"_Tell them! How can you even tell somebody that… How?"_

"_Let's find out." The man's face lit up in an evil grin and Chris's face bleached. _

_Phoebe took a long deep look at the stranger, she saw his curly blond hair, his tan, and his muscular build… no clue in them! But then she looked at him, really looked, and felt with her Power… "Wyatt?"_

"_Well done Aunt Phoebe. One down, one to go."_

The story:

Chris could barely breathe. His worst nightmare and his deepest desire all coming true in the 2004-version of the Halliwell kitchen… His thoughts were so jumbled and random, things like how did he get here? To why is he wearing that jacket? He normally wears the brown one… They knew each other so… intimately that Chris wondered how Wyatt had waited this long before ruining his plan. His attempt. Now all he could do was watch his life unfold before his eyes as memories stirred in the back of his brain… the first time he'd slept with Wyatt, with a guy… with anyone! The death if his mother… the time spent with each of his ten carers since his mother's death until he was eighteen… In his heart he'd forgotten how much Wyatt meant to him… in his mind he knew that didn't matter because it couldn't be allowed to interfere in what he was doing here. Saving Wyatt meant saving the world. Writing himself out of Wyatt's life was a… it was something that had to be written of as a war casualty, a necessary one. So Chris decided to get a grip and fill the silence in which each of the sisters was probably using to quietly freak out and form their own suspicions.

"What are you doing here? Got board torturing innocence and playing with demons?" Chris asked coldly, not relishing the flinch he saw in Wyatt's eyes at the words and tone. Of course, there was no outward sign, but Chris knew Wyatt.

"Huh… I… what! I mean… Explain Chris!" Piper finished babbling incoherently enough to get angry.

"He's… evil." Phoebe shivered, staring intently at her grown up adult as she stroked the head of the baby who Piper, in her panic, had abandoned. Baby Wyatt wasn't fussing at all, which was a good thing, Chris reasoned, he wasn't afraid of… himself. Or was it a bad thing that he wasn't afraid of the evil that dwelled in his future self's soul. Chris was confused.

"Phoebe, what are you talking about. He's my baby boy… He is the son of a freaking Charmed One and a Whitelighter! He's good, it's genetic." Piper screamed at her sister, at Chris, at Wyatt, desperately searching for answers, the kind of answers that meant she could sleep well at night.

"I'm sorry Piper." Chris said softly, still looking at his lover.

"I can feel it in him, Piper. It's there… but I've never felt evil before, I don't understand." Phoebe sounded frustrated but very sure of what she was feeling.

"It's an extension of your empathic abilities. You cannot feel the emotions of demon, because it would destroy you. Instead you can sense something of their soul… It wasn't supposed to happen for another few months but I guess having an overwhelming future presence here has… sped a few things up. Feeling the urge to astral project yet Paige?" Chris added, teasingly as he saw Paige's face light up.

"You're… evil?" Piper whispered, hurt and confused. _Yeah, join the club, Mrs!_ Chris thought meanly but bit back a retort.

Wyatt brushed his mother's concerns off. "Don't be so over dramatic. I'm over the whole 'good verses evil' concept, it will only ever cause death and struggle. There is no such thing as a 'demon free' existence, Aunt Phoebe, because the world requires balance. But I have solved that problem by unifying the mortal and magical worlds. Witches are free to use their magic; isn't that what you want Paige? Mortals and witches are free to live without constant battles or magical influences, isn't that your dream mom? And Phoebe; you want love. In the future, the one I come from, you found it and had a beautiful daughter called Patty, after your mom. Does that sound like I'm evil?" Chris snorted, he'd drawn his family in using their greatest desires against them. Without Chris here it might have worked.

"I don't think it's the so called paradise you've created that they have the issue with, Wy, it's your methods. Plus all the personal gain and the killing of those who stood in your way. Among them are Elders, Nymphs, Witches… Innocents."

Wyatt sent Chris a glare. "With you at my side."

The girls had snapped out of it. Unfortunately the first thing they picked up on was that fact that Chris had been a part of these not so ethical means.

"You… You're evil too!" Piper just sounded furious now. She waved her hands at him attempting to blow him up. Luckily Chris had had a bit of practise over the years and orbed out fast enough so that the vase behind him blew up instead. Piper, still angry, turned to her evil son. Paige was holding the younger and Phoebe had been watching older Wyatt during all the commotion.

"Where is he!" she demanded.

Wyatt barely spared a glance for his mother. "I have no idea. Probably one of his old haunting grounds, he's terribly predictable."

"Can't you sense him?" Paige asked.

"No. He's too good at blocking himself from me. I used to know where he was every second of everyday. Now I barely recognised him as he stood, let along his magical signature."

"Magical signature?" Paige, again, asked.

Now Wyatt was annoyed. "It's what allows you to bond with a magical person and sense them. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to try and find him."

"Oh no you are not! You are going to tell me who the hell he is! I've had enough and n-"

"He's my lover." Wyatt cut off his mother before orbing out of the manor, leaving behind a stunned Paige, a thoughtful Phoebe, and a frankly freaked out Piper.


	5. Chris Perry: Lover to Lover

**Chris Perry**

AN: thank you faithful fans… only kidding. Thanx to anyone who has read and/or reviewed/favourited/alerted my story/ies. If it wasn't for you this chapter and many afterwards and before it would not exist.

Tell me what ya think; where ya want it to go… help me out ppl.

(at the manor)

"My son's gay… My son is gay. My son's gay. He's gay, my little baby-"

"I'd think you'd be more worried about him being, um, EVIL!" Paige butted in.

"My son is gay… and evil… and with Chris?" Piper slumped down into a nearby chair. "I'm so confused."

"Yeah well get over it because we have to find them." Phoebe said, waving her arms as if to hurry them along.

"Huh?" was all Piper managed, gaping at her sister.

"Ya huh. C'mon, or we'll never find out what's going on."

"I think it's pretty obvious. Chris and Wyatt are evil gay lovers from the future." Paige said, 'helpfully'. Piper blanched again.

"Nuh uh! If Chris was evil why'd he come back to stop Wyatt from turning!"

No one had an answer for that.

"So let's get the book of shadows." Piper jumped up and they headed to the attic.

(at the park with Chris and Wyatt)

Chris was sitting on the ground panting. Adrenaline having run out on him as he was tormented by memories. The first time he'd actually chosen to have sex with Wy… the time Piper found out… when Chris had graduated and Wy had been there… the time they'd done it in the attic, at this very park…

"Do you remember? When you first came to me and offered yourself? We were here. You were so beautiful, with your enchanting green eyes and cocky grin, and lithe body… Simpler times, Christopher." Wyatt said as he orbed in.

"Things have changed."

"Like what!" Wyatt was angry now, like a snake ready to strike.

"You. Me. Time itself." Chris 'joked' weakly.

"You're still running from yourself. Fooling yourself that you can change what happened to your mother, to my mother, to Bryony and Evan and the others. You can't. Fate is in the stars and we can never reach them."

"So I should give up?"

"Give in. To me."


	6. Chris Perry: Photoes of Happiness Lost

"So I should give up?" Chris asked, restless energy keeping him on the edge of desperation.

"Give in. To me." Confident. Cocky. Arrogant. Wyatt.

Chris stopped pacing and looked at Wyatt, looked at his handsome exterior and the faint trace of love that use to shine from his eyes. "No. I can't. We tried that, it didn't work. I can't live like that, and you shouldn't have to make me. Don't take away my freewill, again."

"You've always had freewill, Chris, you just can't admit to yourself that you chose me, the one you perceive as 'evil'." Wyatt mocked.

"Maybe. But I exercised my freewill in leaving you and you followed to what, take me back AGAINST MY WILL?"

"It's what's best_. For me. For you_." He tried to convince Chris but alkl Chris could hear where the lyrics of a Rose Against song in his head following the words; _Or maybe just for me I thought as a tear formed in the pit of her eye… _(lyrics from Rise Against, 'The Approaching Curve'. That song hadn't ended happily. And this wasn't a fairy tale no matter how many times Chris had actually met fairies, he still knew real life was shite.

"I can't."

Chris orbed away, to the uncomfortable little office room at the back of P3 which doubled up as a home for him. Where the sisters were waiting for him. Phoebe was standing with her eyes shut concentrating really hard, Paige was yelling his name half heartedly as if she'd been doing so for a while, and Piper was staring at a photograph, shocked, tears forming in her eyes, and Chris knew exactly what she was looking at.

He'd only kept three photographs from the future. One in which his mother and father wee holding hands in a picturesque garden, the only picture he had of them, another in which his heavily pregnant mother was caressing her pregnant stomach, to remind him he had been loved, and the last picture which now resided in Piper Halliwell's hands. It had been taken three years ago back before Chris had opened his eyes to the mess the world was becoming. Piper and Phoebe were both dead at this point, Leo had given up the pretence of training Chris up as a whitelighter. All Chris had had in his life at that point was Wyatt, who's hand he was holding up to his own cheek, his other hand raking through Wyatt's golden locks while Wyatt's spare hand rested on Chris' ass. Chris was smiling cheekily as the camera looking disheveled as if he was in the middle of being ravished (true) and Wyatt was looking lustfully at Chris. Evan had taken the picture. Three weeks later he had disappeared. Five weeks later Bryony had approached Chris about a Resistance. Six weeks later Chris had realized the need to join up against Wyatt but it wasn't until after Bryony's messy death nearly six months after that Chris left Wyatt to go 'underground'; figuratively speaking.

"I'm not evil." Chris began only to have them all snap out of their moods and Phoebe walk over to him and embrace him in a hug.

"Of course not sweetie."

"Wait just a darned minute!" Piper broke in angrily only to have Paige stop her.

"No. I think we should hear Chris' story first. After all, he wouldn't be the first person to fall in love with the wrong person."


	7. Chris Perry: Story of My Life

Chris Perry – The Story of a Love Gone Wrong and a Life that Paid the Price

sorry it's taken me so long to update! Writers block and then I started writing for another fandom. I find it really hard to keep two fandoms going at the same time! PLEASE PLEASE PLAESE review, without COMMENTS, the next chapter won't get written. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

CHARMEDcharmedCHARMEDcharmedCHARMED

**Chris Perry – The Story of a Love Gone Wrong and a Life that Paid the Price**

Chris took a deep breath. After hiding from the sisters for so long, and hiding from Wyatt even longer, coming clean was going to be extra tough. He'd never been the 'bare my soul' type before, but as a teen he'd been much more giving and open. Wyatt had changed him, inevitably, but for the worse. How could he tell Wyatt's MOTHER that? She was innocent to this. And would she believe him? It mattered, because after the death of his own mother, Piper had become like family to him, always willing to invite him into her home, cooking beautiful homemade meals for him and freely handing out band-aids and hugs. He already felt like he had failed her; firstly by falling in love with Wyatt and secondly by allowing Wyatt to fall from grace. Chris looked into Piper's eyes, deciding she needed to know the truth.

"I grew up with Wyatt. You met my mother when she came… comes? To you to ask you if you can help at all with the Elders because my father was a Whitelighter by he was forbidden any involvement in my life. The result was the Elders cast a spell on my father which meant he could never see me or my mom, even if we were standing next to him. It was a really hard time on her, and you helped her though it, giving her support and looking after me on her darkest days. She got better, eventually, and was able to take a more active part in my life. She went back to work and hired a magical nanny to care for me. And that was my life up until I was five, already attending Magic School with Wyatt, I was even in some of his classes. She died. And I was raised by a series of nannies and carers paid for by my grandfather, who was a busy and powerful witch. Wyatt was my one constant in my life, my best friend, and Piper was like a mother to me. I used to call her momma-Piper until I was about ten." Chris watched Piper's face as she assimilated the information, accepting it. Phoebe's eyes were teared up as she clung on to her baby sister, she could feel all of Chris's emotions now he had finally let them in: all his pain, grief, his worry at disappointing Piper and his deep respect for the Halliwell family. But most of all his love for Wyatt.

"My feelings for Wyatt were never platonic or brotherly. They were fierce. In my teenage years it scared me. I knew Wyatt was aware of how I felt, he always knew when I was upset or hurt, angry or happy, even though I was the telepath!" Chris let a ironic smile slip onto his face. It disappeared pretty quick though, and his eyes lost some of their sparkle as they glazed over, a frown creasing his brow as he got lost in his memories. "I'll spare you the details, but the first time we had sex I was fourteen. It hurt, in more than just the physical sense, and afterwards everything changed. Wyatt was different himself, more controlling and protective, more possessive. It was like we were joined at the hip, and it comforted me to some extent. I didn't think there was anything wrong with it, but years later I looked back and realised that Wyatt and I managed to alienate all my other friends and I became a different person. On my seventeenth birthday, I gave myself to Wyatt."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked. Phoebe, feeling the memory echoing through Chris body, blushed.

"It means we made love." Chris told them. He really wished he didn't have to tell Piper all this, but it was a part of the explanation.

"I thought you said that you two-"

"When I was fourteen, we did. But I never fully consented until I was seventeen. It was also the first time I instigated anything between us." Chris face was on fire, so was Piper's.

"Right. Are you saying Wyatt raped you?" Paige attempted to clarify. Chris took his time answering this question.

"The act of rape requires the person to say no, to fight back, and to not enjoy the act. I didn't always say no, and I never fought back, and on purely physical basic I responded and enjoyed the experience. But we should move on. Because that's not where the story ends. It wasn't for another two years that I noticed Wyatt's activities, over the years I'd been… conditioned not to ask questions or to interact with others. I just spent time with Wyatt, read books, listened to music, and practised magic. Piper is dead at this point, and I think that's when everything falls apart. I'm just too blind to see it." Self-disgust and shame fills his voice.

"I'm dead!" Piper's shrill voice interrupts his thoughts.

"When Wyatt is nineteen. A demon attacks you, leaves you wounded but alive. She calls you and then you call Leo, but Leo refuses he heal you, because he's not allowed by the Elders. So you call me, I drive you both to the nearest hospital. A drunk driver crashes into us…" Chris's won eyes are full of unshed tears, the memory one of his most horrific. "We get to the hospital but Piper dies two hours later on an operating table. I live, but it takes me six months to fully regain the ability to use my left arm and both my legs. After that I never get behind the wheel again." The sisters are silent, the power of Chris's grief overwhelming.

"Later Wyatt tells me that he doesn't blame the demon, it was just doing what it had to, what it exists for. But Leo could have saved her, he tells me, and that he can't forgive. He never understands why good, the Elders, let her die, and an innocent killed her, other innocents couldn't heal her. What's the point in saying innocents and working for good if they let her die? And as for the fact that if he hadn't been following Their rules he would have been able to orb her to the hospital and no one would have gotten hurt." Chris shakes his head. It had all been such a nightmare. "I ignored it, thought it was grief talking. But I think he actually believed that and afterwards he began his plans to take over. He wanted to destroy the line between good and evil, he wanted to become a warden to the world, he wanted magic exposed and people to accept its existence. He wanted all of this, and he didn't mind the methods he used to achieve it, such as vanquishing the Elders and the Cleaners, manipulating the council of good and evil… Paige was busy with her own family and Phoebe was living in England with her husband at this time. They were both killed soon after I left Wyatt, and at that point I was too disillusioned to believe it to be an 'accident'. I joined an underground resistance that my few remaining friends had been a part of, before their death, and we try to change things. We aren't trying to kill Wyatt, although for obvious reasons there are those who wish he was dead and would happily play a part in his demise. But you have to understand, this is politics in my world. It's horrible and scary and life threatening but Wyatt is a world leader. He takes care of the people who don't stand against him, at least generally speaking, but demons live on the surface and have more freedom than witches. Every witch it tagged at birth, has to take tests of power and their powers, like Piper's ability to freeze time, are measured. Of course, the plan is in its early years. Wyatt's only had total control for just over a year before I arrived."

"And you came back to the past because you couldn't stop him?" Piper asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing we were doing made any difference. So I got sent back to try and change things, to see if by changing his early life we could make a difference."

"What if you can't?" Piper's voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't have an answer to that question." Chris told her. She nodded, accepting his noncommittal response.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Phoebe nodded towards the door. "We should go, let you get some rest. Tomorrows gonna be hard on everyone."

Chris nodded and dragged his sheet over his clothed body.

"Wait. Why is Wyatt here now?" Paige asked.

"He wants me to return. Come 'home'. It's the first time in nearly three years that he's been able to find me." Chris explained.

"Do you want to go back to him?" Phoebe asked, remembering the pull of evil, of the thirst for power, and the pull of love.

"I don't know." Chris admitted.

The girls left, their heads full of things from nightmares while Chris experienced his own.

Wyatt coming to find him was both his strongest desire; because he loved him and it meant that Wyatt still loved Chris too, and his worst nightmare, became he loved him and that meant he wanted to say yes, to give up and give in and go home where he was loved and cared for and had everything he wanted.

As this thought dragged him down to the depths of sleep a dream like memory plagued him. Chris was seventeen again, it was his birthday and the Halliwell manor was empty except for the red balloons that lined the hallways and Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt was sat on the sofa watching Chris as he read the sentimental birthday cards once again. Feeling his lover's eyes on him, Chris had looked up. "What?" He aked, young, confused, and happy.

"Sometimes, Chris, I don't think you love me." Wyatt suddenly said, and shocked Chris

"Don't be silly, Wy. Of course I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"But you don't love me, not how I love you. If you did you wouldn't deny me the pleasures of life." Wyatt said and Chris looked at him, hurt.

"I don't understand."

"You always say no." Wyatt finally told him and Chris realised it was true. And it wasn't because he didn't love Wyatt or that he didn't like having sex with Wyatt, it was just that he never felt like he had a choice, ever since that first time in the room upstairs when he had been fourteen.

"I do love you, Wyatt. And I'm sorry. I really am." Chris bit his lip.

"Prove it, because I don't believe you."

Chris eyes widened. "See, you can't."

Chris shook his head and wordlessly made his way over to Wyatt, placing Wyatt's hand on his crotch so Wyatt could feel how hard Chris was just due to his touch. Moaning, Chris pressed his lover's hand adding pressure. He leaned down to kiss Wyatt with lots of tongue, his passion sloppy but enthusiastic. Wyatt pulled him in, taking control as his hand found its way inside Chris's pants and jerking Chris off roughly, Chris called out in passion as he came.

"There. Don't you feel better now?" Wyatt asked. Chris, flushed from passion, looked at Wyatt with confusion, upset that he ahd been manipulated.

Xxx

Xxx

The next morning when he woke, sometime soon after dawn, Chris moved only to discover the bedclothes were sticky with cum.

CHARMEDCHARMEDcharmingCHARMEDCHARMED

PLEASE COMMENT!


	8. Chris Perry: Memories of the Past

Chris Perry

Chris Perry

He is fifteen… Wyatt is seventeen. It is night time, everyone else in the house is out chasing demons. Wyatt shifts in his bed waking after vigorous lovemaking. Chris is tense still, he has been lying there for nearly half an hour in the same position, with Wyatt's arms wrapped tightly around him. Mentally suffocating but at the same time they provide security and warmth. Wyatt will never leave him.

Wyatt kisses Chris neck, when the younger man doesn't respond he whispers 'Chris… are you awake?'

Chris lies still, hoping Wyatt won't realise he is in deed awake and afraid. He hates feeling this way, wanting Wyatt close but hating how it always feels as if Chris is under Wyatt's control. Sometimes he feels like Wyatt can do whatever he wants to Chris – even kill him, and the world wouldn't blink to miss him. He knows this kind of thinking is morbid and useless and very 'fifteen-years-old' of him but still.

Assuming his friend is still asleep, Wyatt stops kissing Chris neck and begins to trails his hands down Chris nude body, grazing bite marks and bruises his earlier passion ha inflicted on Chris. He turns Chris over so he is lying on his stomach and automatically shifts his position so he is more available for Wyatt to use. Then Wyatt his hurting him – groaning in pleasure and whispering incoherently about how good Chris feels around him… how tight and warm and delicious…

Afterwards he rolls over and Chris waits until Wyatt's breathing has evened out. Only then does he wipe away the tears and – reaching for a box of tissues – wipe away the cum. Not his own. Wyatt's.

Less than an hour later Piper arrives home. She checks on the boys, sees they are sleeping, and smiling she heads of to shower away the demon gunk before going to sleep. She does not notice that they are naked, or that the rooms stinks of sex. She is a happily, oblivious mother. Chris hopes she stays that way

This memory is soon followed by Piper's funeral which takes place two years later. With Wyatt's emotions out of whack he cannot heal so Chris attends the funeral in a cast. Leo is missing, and spirits of the Halliwell family are walking all over the manor, all except Prue because she is preparing Piper for the afterlife, such as it is.

People cry and say stupid things. Wyatt does neither. He remains deadly cool and in control, gripping Chris hand tightly as he watches. At one point he leans towards Chris and whispers "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I'd rather kill them first."

What worries Chris is that he believes Wyatt – only he brushes it off as grief talking.

The next memory that follows is juxtaposed with the first two. It takes place a few months before Piper's death. They are happy in this time. Piper has finally realised and accepted the boys love and Chris has finally let go of all resistance to Wyatt. They are kissing in the kitchen when the timer goes off and Piper comes in, flapping oven gloves at them and telling them not to eat the brownies. She places them – still hot – on a tray on the table and eyes both boys warily. They gaze back at her with 'innocent' eyes.

"Oh mom you know you can trust us!" Wyatt declares.

Chris nods eagerly. "Yeah – we'll just guard them. Make sure no one else eats them while you go out. Go on momma-Piper!" Chris says, using his old pet names for Piper.

Eventually she has to leave and then Wyatt and Chris take turns trying to see if the brownies are cool enough to eat yet. Chris gets burnt twice and both times instead of healing him Wyatt takes his hand into his mouth and tongues the burnt area delicately sending shivers up Chris spine. The next time Wyatt reaches for one and it is cool enough, he hand feeds it to Chris and by the time Piper returns they had forgotten about the brownies and moved on to the bedroom. Instead Piper catches Elsie, a friend, next to a half eaten batch of brownies. Piper exacts her revenge on the boys by having tea with Elsie and eating the rest so that by the time the boys come back down there are none left – much to their disappointment.

In the present now Chris gets out of bed and wonders down to the kitchen where he finds Piper brewing some potions and making oatmeal cookies. "Couldn't sleep?" she asks and Chris shakes his head. She makes them both a cup of hot chocolate and they watch the sun fill the sky.

X-0-X-0-X-0-X

PLEASE COMMENT


	9. Chris Perry: A Plan

Chris Perry

9. Chris Perry – A Plan

Piper and Chris were still in the kitchen when everyone else came down for breakfast. The mood was solemn and you could almost taste the tension and worry in the air as they ate Piper's pancakes and drank instant coffee.

"So, what is the plan?" Paige asked the roomful of gloomy individuals. They all looked at her as if to say 'what plan?'. "Well, we gotta do something or Chris's plan will fail."

"Well what can we do? I don't mean to depress you all but Wyatt is our nephew, and a heck of a lot more powerful than us, even as the Power of Three. Chris has already tried appealing to his goodness. So what does that leave?"

"A mother's love." Piper said, her voice ringing with clarity.

She looked so clam and purposeful. Inside she was a nervous wreck.

"Are you kidding me? You think he'll stop if you just say 'mummy's not happy with me'? Lets go back to Phoebe's 'we're fucked' point of view. I think it has more of a chance."

"Look I know it maybe sounds naïve and I know the way Chris told it Wyatt was already heading down the path of evil before my death, but he hadn't killed any one and I think it's better than nothing." Piper said.

Paige opened her mouth to argue with her big sister again but instead she was cut off by Chris. "It might work."

Everyone – including Piper – swung around to gape at him in shock. "What?" Chris asked, in genuine confusion as to why they looked as if he had just suggested they dance naked on Grams' grave at midnight. "Look, I'm not saying it is all that needs to be done, but Piper has a point. She always had a sway over her son, one that even Leo and even I lacked. If we want to make the world a safer place, this has to be the way to go forward."

"Okay, how." Phoebe asked.

"Just trust me." He said with an ironic grin, and orbed out before they had time to quix him any further.

"I really hate it when he does that!" Paige said.


	10. Chris Perry: A Mother's Love

Chris Perry 10

10. Chris Perry: A Mother's Love

He didn't need to wait long. Chris had orbed up to the GG Bridge and uncloaked himself from Wyatt, letting all his memories of the time they had spent together wash over him. From the simple days when they were so young that sex wasn't even part of the equation. Back to when Chris' mother was still alive, he still cared about Magic School. Then he moved on to the first time Leo took an interest in him… to the first time they had had sex… the time when they were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Chris didn't have to go any further than that because suddenly his lover was stood next to him, his eyes radiating with the feelings that had once consumed him, instead of the black sickly evil that now filled his heart.

"Chris. Are you ready to come home?" Wyatt asked.

"You are my home." Chris admitted, tears in his eyes. He felt like a girl for crying but the emotions had overwhelmed him, he just couldn't hold them in, especially knowing what was at stake here.

"And you mine," Wyatt said formally.

Chris shook his head. "If I believed that for a second, we would be in the future wrapped up in each other and breathing the same air."

"Chris-" Wyatt reached out his hand. Chris stepped away and he let it drop to his side.

"I love you." Wyatt whispered into the wind.

"I know. But I'm not enough to save you. I wish I was… so badly. I wish I hadn't failed you. If I had seen this coming then maybe all the bloodshed would have been avoided."

"You stood at my side as that blood was shed, Chris." Wyatt pointed out.

"I know. I have some of the blame. And I accept this. It is also why I can never come back to you." He said, kissing Wyatt softly and orbing away, back to the manner. Wyatt followed – as Chris had known he would; Wyatt ad to have the last word, he had to be the one to say goodbye or it was null in his own opinion.

Wyatt found himself in a circle of the sisters and Chris. A trap and he knew it but his ego was too big to even feel threatened. "You cannot just say that to me and orb away, Christopher."

"Look at me." It was Piper's voice that commanded Wyatt's attention. He ignored her, looking deep into Chris's green sorrow-ridden eyes.

"Look. At. Me." Piper repeated.

"Look at your mother, Wy. Look at your mom." Chris whispered. And strangely Wyatt obeyed he looked at Piper fully for the first time since he had arrived in 2006. He looked at her without hatred, judgement, or malice. He saw a woman. She had brown hair and brown eyes, a kind sweet smile, and she smelt like home, like his forgotten childhood. Something in his chest started to hurt.

"Baby," she said, tears coming into her eyes. He hated to see her cry. He steeled himself against it.

"You've gone so far from me. I died. And I know that was tough. You were just a child."

"I was an adult. I didn't need you anymore." Wyatt lied harshly.

"You were just a child, my child. And I left you. A demon took you from me. Just like one took my mom, and my sister. And I remember the pain as if it happened yesterday. I remembered how much of a monster I was, how I pushed Paige away because it hurt too much, and how Prue kept everyone at a distance to protect herself. But it doesn't work, does it my little Wyatt. It still hurts."

Everyone in the room was having trouble keeping their eyes dry now, all except Wyatt who stood in the centre of his… of his family.

"You all left. Even you, Chris." He said, his voice barely a whisper in the room.

Piper's tears started to leak down her face seemingly unendingly. "No baby. You pushed them away because you hurt so much that you hurt the world. You killed people. And now you don't deserve to have the people who loved you in your life. What do you think I was trying to teach you about consequences? We all love you, Chris still loves you. You are still my baby boy, my beautiful child, the best thing that ever happened to me. But I can't be there with you. Not in this life. Not after what you've done."

"Neither can I, Wyatt, It doesn't mean I don't love you." Chris said.

Wyatt's eyes turned to stone. "Then I will return."

"You could do that." Paige sniffled and stepped into the conversation. "But you won't find what you are looking for."

"Which is what exactly?" Wyatt asked, with a voice that could freeze Hell.

"Love. Acceptance. Somewhere to belong." Phoebe said, using her senses to figure out what he really did need. "You saw pain and hatred and death in the world, and so you started to cause it to it in, to protect yourself from being a victim."

"I'm not a victim." Wyatt said.

"No, you're a murderer. You are feared and hated. You don't belong to anyone so you force others to belong to you." Phoebe continued.

"I don't belong to you, Wy. I can't. Not in this life." Chris said.

"I want you." He responded, his heart showing in his eyes, the heart of a man who was dying from heart break.

"I want you, too. I love you and I miss you. But I miss who you should have been, could have been. I don't want to be surrounded by hate and death. I'm not a Phoenix, Wyatt, the ash will choke me and I will not rise again, just die."

"I can't bare this. What do you want from me!" Roared Wyatt, pain leaking into his very breaths as he stared at these people who wanted to love him but knew he was a monster.

"You can let me stay here and change things. You can go back to the future and try to fix things. And in twenty years time we can find each other and love each other. And I will never leave you." Chris promised.

To all there surprises, because they honestly were not sure if this would work or not, Wyatt nodded. He looked around in desperation, and with the word 'goodbye' on his lips he orbed away, leaving for the future.

Chris fell down in shock and pain. Piper ran to him and they embraced, sharing their emotions fully. It would be a long time before they would be fixed.

Life continued on in the Halliwell household. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige continued to hunt demons with Chris help. Phoebe searched for love while Paige went to her temp jobs.

Six weeks later a knock on the door saw Asha Perry with a bundle of screaming infant in her arms into the lives of the charmed ones. As much as it hurt him to instruct her so, Chris told Piper to have as little as possible to do with Asha and baby Christopher. So Piper went to a few lunches a year with Asha, meeting alone and watching Chris grow up from afar as Sam – Paige's father – stepped in as a father figure and he helped Asha and Chris out. Future-Chris eventually faded out of existence somewhere between 2014-2015, proving the future had been changed irrevocably. When Chris was seventeen he met Wyatt for the first time, just randomly on the street. They fell in love quickly and soon Wyatt was being introduced to his mother Asha and 'Grandpa' Sam, while Chris was being invited to meet the Halliwell sisters and being welcomed like a second son.

Wyatt never grew up to kill innocents. Piper died shortly after her sixty-eighth birthday, Leo was at her sister with their great-granddaughter Prue – Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt's daughter. Wyatt mourned his mother, with help from his life partner Chris Perry-Halliwell and their three adopted witch children.

Life was good. Life was filled with love. And those were the things that mattered the most.

THE END

Thanks guys SO MUCH for your unending support and encouragement. I hope you approve of the ending. Please comment!!!


End file.
